Everlasting Love Between Us
by hanatsukiko25
Summary: Wizard marries the woman of his dreams and has the night of a lifetime. WizardxOC, lemon. One-shot.


It was a warm, balmy summer night. The soft grass was moist from the rain earlier that day and it felt comfortable to my small feet. My luxurious violet hair blew in the comfortable breeze, its coolness relaxing my skin. Tonight was going to be the best night of my life.

I wore a strapless lavender dress that ruffled like flowers to my knees and silvery-white high heels to shine with the full moon. I took a deep breath and let it out quickly. My soon-to-be husband was on his way to Harmonica Church at that very moment.

We had decided to keep our wedding a secret from the other villagers because of Chase, my ex-boyfriend. Wizard didn't want him to ruin it for us just because Chase was very jealous of Wizard for having me. But, of course, we both realized we had out limits to the secret because Perry was the one who would get us married.

I took a calming breath a cool fresh air and started hurrying to the Church before the butterflies in my stomach could tell me otherwise.

The murkiness of the late evening made it utterly difficult to see where I was fast-walking on Moon Hill. Crossing the extended bridge, I came to Erebus Farm. It was strange not seeing Angela or her husband Luke in the fields.

I swiftly made my way up the mini hill and followed the dirt road that would bring me to Harmonica Town. Just as I was about to cross the bridge, the glimmering ocean by the pale white bridge caught my eye. Moonlight showered it to no end, like tiny stars under the unknown. The bridge seemed like moonlight itself, as if I was destined to cross over something so holy-looking.

White puffs crowded by the luminous moon, all allured by its eternal beauty. I glanced back to the sleeping village with nervous eyes; not a creature or a sound was heard from that direction. My lustrous high heels gave off quite a noise, and deep inside I prayed that no one would wake up.

Making my way up to the Church Grounds, I noticed how misty it was and looked for a small light the church always gave off. Dim lights barely showed through the murky mist, and I followed it like it was guiding me to somewhere very far away, but in reality it was right there in front of me.

A tall figure stood by the churches double doors, and I quickly recognized the figure to be Perry. I greeted him with a wave and a nervous smile I couldn't hide. He chuckled lightly at my nervousness and smiled back.

"You seem really nervous. Are you ready?"

I nodded, the butterflies in my stomach swarming every inch of it as I glanced at the double doors.

"He's waiting for you at the altar," He said, slowly grabbing and then turning the door knob, and opening the doors as I walked in. The room was very dim with candles, and all of them gave off a vanilla scent that Wizard would be the only one to know that I liked vanilla candles. The dainty Harvest Goddess's mural was beautifully made years ago, long before I had come.

Despite nature's amazing creations outside and the remarkable paintings in the church, the most handsome, attractive wizard faced me and was waiting for me at the altar. He wore his usual outfit and his silver hair was braided to the side like usual. If anything, his eyes and expression told a completely different story.

He started in awe at my face, his emerald and amber eyes never leaving mine. An ecstatic smile formed on my lips without my control. I felt as if we were destined to be together.

Blushes crawled on both of our faces as I made my way to the altar. He gently grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Mere words…cannot describe how beautiful you look." He admitted, giving me the cutest, biggest smile I had ever seen him have. Perry walked slightly in-between us and opened the holy book in his hands. He turned to Wizard first.

"Do you, mystical and powerful Wizard, promise to forever love Raine, care for her and protect her, until death do you part?" Wizard gave Perry a very serious look.

"I do, now and forever."

What made me so unbelievably ecstatic is every word came from his heart, that large, loving heart of his that I knew I loved so much.

Perry then turned to me, "Do you, Raine, promise to love Wizard deeply through sickness and health until death do you part?"

I felt my cheeks grow even more crimson than before. "I do, I promise that forever."

He closed the holy book and nodded to both of us.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Wizard gazed amorously into my eyes, using two of his fingers to lift my chin. He leaned his face close to mine, and I could feel his warm, sexy breath on my neck. His lips came to mine, and my mouth exploded into warmth. He tasted amazingly sweet and delicious, and I couldn't even attempt to stop. 'Poor Perry,' I thought, a smile forming on my lips through our kiss.

He brought his other hand to the back of my head, deepening the kiss. Biting my lip, I let him have fun with my tongue. Our tongues tussled and the kiss became more and more passionate by the second.

Forgetting we needed to breathe, and for the fact that Perry must've been feeling kind of awkward, we broke the kiss, the warmth leaving my lips. We embraced each other for a few minutes until we heard Perry's voice.

"Congrats! When do you intend to tell the rest of the town?"

Wizard faced him, "After our honeymoon…I intend to do it."

Perry nodded in understanding. "When are you going?"

"Fairly soon. I must thank you…for keeping this a secret."

Perry laughed, "Oh anytime! I guess I'll see you newlyweds later!" He waved to us, opening the church doors for us to leave.

I grabbed Wizard's tan hand as we left the dimly lit church, heading back into the balmy, misty outside.

I giggled as Wizard picked me up bridal style. He took me to his home and opened his small blue door and placed me on his comfortable couch, going back to shut his door tightly.

My legs dangled on the side of the couch, and he got on one knee and took both of my hands, the warmth of his fingers making me smile.

"Raine, I…want you to know my real name."

I felt as if I was about to _explode_ with love from all the happiness and love he had given me. He moved next to me on the couch and placed his forehead against mine, and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"My true name…is Gale."

I wrapped my arms around him into a big hug. "I love you, and everything about you is so unique."

His lips found mine, and the kiss was much different than the kiss at the church. He was happy about my acceptance to his name, and even himself. I broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "I accept everything about you, Gale." He breathed slightly heavy, and I guessed that he liked it when I did that.

Pale pink lips found each other once again and crashed together, his warmth exploding into my body all over again. My heart told me that Gale was the only one that could do this to me, and that my ex-boyfriend Chase wouldn't ever be close to matching up. The taste of Gale's mouth was so addicting, and his kisses would surely be the death of me.

He broke the kiss and smiled like he'd never smiled before, and I absolutely loved it. "Raine Arriana, I love you…so much and you make me…so happy. Thank you."

"Gale, you are honestly the only man that I love this much, and no other person could even come as close to me as I am to you."

He gently pushed me down on the couch and kissed me with warmth and passion. He broke between the kiss and whispered, "I feel…the same way, except for…one thing." He began, kissing my neck, "You are…the only woman I've honestly…fell in love with. It feels…incredible to be in love, especially…with you."

His warm breath felt so sexy and I gazed up into his gorgeous eyes. Gale suddenly grabbed me shoulders and kissed my lips hard, but I didn't mind the force. We moved over to his bed and he laid down on it first, and then he got on top of me and began kissing me from me collar bone up to my lips, my neck warming up from his gracious touch.

He kissed me hard again, and bit my lip, asking for access to my mouth. Our tongues fought to dominate one another's mouth, and I moaned from the pleasure while trying to take his shirt off.

He broke the kiss and took off everything he was wearing above his waist line, his clothes scattering around the room. I took off my dress and threw it somewhere in the room.

His hard, passionate kiss came again, the warmth spreading through my body as my hands roamed his chest. It felt so perfect and hard at the touch, but warm against my body. Our tongues wrestled, both of them still trying to dominate the others mouth.

We broke the kiss for air, the warmth leaving my mouth as I breathed in the cool, fresh air in his home. Moonlight randomly shone through Gale's windows, showering over us both. Gale seemed like an eternal angel, and I stared in awe at him as he did me. He stroked my cheek gently, and I noticed his pupils getting bigger than they already were.

"You are…so_ beautiful_, Raine."

His eyes trailed from my lilac eyes to my neck and to my body. I pulled him into a hard, amorous, passionate kiss, giving him all the warmth that I could possibly give.

I unbuttoned his pants without him knowing and trailed my kisses down to his neck. I nibbled his neck slightly and he gasped, unsure of what to do. He gave me a confused look and tried to say something but I silenced him with a kiss. "Please, let me show you."

I took off his boxers and rubbed his member gently but fast. He gasped at my touch and moaned my name in pleasure. I could feel his member becoming hard, and I rubbed it more and more as I felt his climax coming.

Kissing his tip, I licked around it, my saliva and tongue licking it in circles. He gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Oh, Raine, ohh…"

He moaned louder as I swallowed his member, his climax coming at that exact moment. I felt the warm, delicious liquid enter my mouth, swallowing it all in front of his eyes. Sweat beaded off my forehead as he waited a few seconds and then looked up at me with lustful eyes, almost asking me for permission to have his turn. I nodded to him in reassurance.

He took off my panties and threw them somewhere in the room. I gasped at the cold air getting to my skin. He fingered me and I moaned his name over and over, gripping the bed sheets for dear life. I could feel my climax coming; the intense pleasure the love of my life was giving to me heating my body.

After a few minutes he stopped and licked his fingers, my climax coming even closer. "Ohh, Gale!" His member was inside me, and I felt the hot liquid as his member hit my G spot. It felt amazing, but at the same time it was painful. He kissed a few tears that escaped from my eyes to calm me a little, and the concern and lust in his eyes had him asking me, "If it hurts you…we must stop."

"Gale, if you love me, you'll do this." I said, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Always…" He whispered against my neck, nibbling on it slightly not to hurt me. I moaned his name again, loving how he could have this kind of effect on me.

Lust covered his eyes again as he trailed down to my left breast, caressing it and sucking it as hard as I sucked his member. I moaned his name louder as he moved to me right.

"Ohh, Gale, ohh, don't stop," The intense pleasure felt amazing, and I felt my climax about to come. He seemed to notice and began fingering me, and that did it. My warm liquid covered the sheets and I watched Gale lick his fingers again.

I felt him enter me again, and I moaned his name louder as his member reached my G spot again. I through my head back in pleasure, feeling excited but exhausted.

Feeling the same way, he fell to the side of me on the bed and turned to me, breathing heavily as I noticed the lust was now gone, and his caring eyes were looking for something I couldn't see. He leaned over me and kissed my lips hard, the warm fire coming back into my mouth. He broke the kiss and bore into my lilac eyes, his emerald and amber glowing love and somewhere hiding protection. He caressed my cheek gently as he moved to my neck and gave me the warmest kisses trailing down to my collar bone.

"I love you…so much, Raine. Only you have the key to my heart." He whispered in-between kisses. I sat up and leaned against the headboard and he did the same, leaning his head against my shoulder.

He took a deep breath and exhaled it quickly, "I love," He began, gazing deep inside my lilac eyes, "_everything _about you. I am so glad that you didn't go back to Chase."

I gave him a passionate kiss and then whispered against his earlobe, "Who in this world could make me this happy?" It was as if I used that key to his heart, and his love poured out into my soul, my heart accepting it greatly.

He kissed me deeply and bit my lip, our tongues wrestling for what seemed like an eternity. He broke the kiss for air and gazed lovingly into my eyes. His emerald and golden glimmered from the moonlight. He kissed my forehead and brought his blanket over us.

I felt so flooded with happiness, and quickly noticed that we would have to go on our honeymoon tomorrow. Gale wrapped his warm, protective arms around my naked waist and whispered softly, "Goodnight, my love." Feeling safe in his arms put me to sleep quickly, along with his soft breathing that calmed me from the excitement from not too long ago. He would be my one and only, and no one could ever change it.


End file.
